dndboisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Immortal
There once was a young man, who was born and raised among smugglers and thieves. This man however, never sought treasures, wealth or fame. For why would it matter, when in the end you would still lose everything and be forgotten? This man was also given a name. A name however, of no importance. For what does it matter to seek fame, be wealthy and have a name, when you could instead be Immortal? This man struck a deal with the devil. A deal that would grant him powers equal to what the Mage scholars were taught at the Arcana University, a deal that would reveal secrets yet to be told. The deal that the man made with this abnormal entity changed him not only physically, but it gave him enhanced abilities as well, such as seeing in the dark and a resistance to fire, he seemed to also be able to speak in a tongue he’d never heard of before. His skin turned into an almost violet red colour, he started sprouting small horns from the top of his forehead and a tail grew from his tailbone. “I have now marked you and turned you into a Tiefling” the devil told him. A dagger and a scroll suddenly appeared and was handed to the Tiefling “I cannot grant you immortality, but I can grant you these tools that could help you in your quest of achieving it. This scroll holds the incantations used to seal demons inside objects. However! If used with your blood drawn from this sacrificial blade, you will be able to seal demons inside of you and maybe gain immortality by becoming something else entirely” And so for the first time in his life, the tiefling took himself upon a name, a name that would represent the only thing that ever mattered in his life. He called himself “Immortal”. Soon after Immortal managed to form a cult. Together they sought demons and other demonic beasts and brought them down one by one, imprisoning them into their leaders body. Every successful seal would leave a runic mark on Immortals body. It didn’t take long for the rumours to spread about a cult absorbing the powers of living demons. Some people saw this as a great sin, others as the birth of a new god. The royal army however saw this as a grave threat towards their kingdom and with the support of the holy church sought out these cultists and ambushed their camp slaughtering those who fought back and captured and executed those who surrendered. Not even Immortal could hold his own against the swarm of soldiers and was pierced through his stomach with a dozen spears. Suddenly a bright light began to emanate from the runes he now had all over his body. In the blink of an eye he absorbed the souls of the remaining cultists through a blood pact they all have to undergo when entering the cult, healing the wounds caused by the spears and stopping the seals from breaking. The royal commander came up to Immortal and said “All your brainwashed servants are either dead or soon to be dead, Warlock. What say you in your defence?” The defeated tiefling only responded with “Don’t kill me”. “And why wouldn’t we do that?” the commander asked. “The only way to break these seals is by destroying its host. By killing me you will release all these creatures that I’ve collected during these past few years upon your land, you saw what happened to me earlier did you not?” ”What are you suggesting tiefling?” “Let me live, use me as a prison, just please don’t kill me.” “Well, we could send you to that place and let you rot in a jail cell for an eternity. The holy court will decide your fate” And that is why I was sent here. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t do all this just so I could save the world, no I couldn’t care less about protecting people from these creatures. All I seek is immortality and finding ways to cheat death, nothing else matters as long as I stay alive and I will do anything to achieve my goals. Category:Stories